A New Member Of Akatsuki! The Deadly Ten Returns
by Kurai137
Summary: It seems Itachi has feelings for this new member of Akatsuki. Something seems odd about her. Will his feelings for her be his ruin as he fights Sasuke?
1. CHAPTER 3

A NEW MEMBER OF AKATSUKI!

THE DEADLY TEN RETURNS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sorry I didn't include that in my other chapters. I Forgot. I will include them from now on.

Please Review my story!!!!!!

Okay this is chapter 3. Here is the story so far. Kurai has just told her dark past and Itachi and Kisame find out the Orochimaru is her uncle and she possesses the Sharingan. Itachi is still trying to figure out how it is possible that she has the sharingan. This next chapter is kind of funny I guess.

Okay time to begin. Itachi, Kisame and Kurai head toward a hotel for the night since they just finished their mission in a small village.

"Yay!!! We get to sleep in a hotel tonight! I'm so happy!" Kurai said in excitement.

"Calm your nerves will you?" Kisame said.

"Okay we have our room. Let's go." Itachi said quietly.

"Yeah we are sleeping in a hotel. Come on let's go get a move on it Kisame-san." Kurai exclaimed.

"As they reached the room Kurai opened the door with the key. When she walked in she was not as happy as she was before. She saw the room and it had only two beds.

"What is wrong? One minute you are all happy and jumpy, the next you are all gloomy." Kisame asked.

"Well there are just two beds and I don't think it is a good idea for me to share a bed with a guy, especially you Kisame. That is unless Itachi wants to sleep in the same bed as me because I trust him more than you Kisame." Kurai replied to Kisame's question.

"How can you not trust me? You shouldn't be able to trust Itachi." Kisame said.

"Anyway, Sorry I don't think it is such a good idea to sleep in the same beds. How about one of us sleeps on the floor?" Itachi suggested.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor, sorry." Kurai said.

"Nice try Itachi-san but I don't think anyone wants to sleep on the floor." Kisame said

"You are right." Itachi admitted.

"Hey how about I get another room?" Kurai suggested.

"You can do that since girls are not really supposed to sleep in the same room as men unless they are married." Kisame said.

"Okay. I will get another room so know one has to share a bed or sleep on the floor. I'll be back in a second." Kurai said cheerfully.

"Sad isn't it? We have a really cute girl that could have slept in the same room as us. Instead we chase her off and now she sleeps in another room. _Sigh. _Oh well then." Kisame said.

"Don't be so foolish Kisame. Even if you wanted to sleep in the same bed with her she probably would not allow you to." Itachi said.

"Sheesh be so thorough with everything. Break a man's dreams won't you?" Kisame whispered quietly.

"What was that just now?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, nothing Itachi-san." Kisame said nervously.

"I thought so." Itachi said.

_'That was a close one.' Kisame thought._

Kurai went and had gotten another room. In about ten minutes she came back and she went back to talk with Itachi and Kisame. Then once she collected her things she went into her other room. Her room was right next to Itachi and Kisame on the left. On the right of their roomwas a newly wedded couple on their honey moon I guess. When night fell upon the small town, Itachi claimed to go on a walk, when he actually went to Kurai's room. _Knock knock!_

"I'm coming!" Kurai said cheerfully.

"Hurry up, it is me." Itachi said in response.

"Coming Itachi!" Kurai cried out.

Kurai opened the door and saw Itachi's figure stand right before her. As she looked into his eyes she could see something in them. She didn't feel threatened or scared at all. Like most people would. She saw loneliness, sadness and something else she couldn't explain. She could also see hatred in them as well. Suddenly she felt a familiarity with him. She had never really known him until she joined Akatsuki. The thing was that he knew more about her than she knew about him. She wondered if maybe they had met in the past. She had only heard his name when she was with Orochimaru.

"Oh come in. Sorry I didn't mean for you to stand there in the door way." Kurai invited.

"It is okay. I need to talk with you." Itachi said.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Kurai asked. I need to talk to you about the Leaf village and our clans." Itachi said.

"What about our clans?" Kurai asked.

"It is something that had happened a long time ago." Itachi answered.

Itachi stayed for the rest of the night talking to Kurai about their past. Kisame stayed in the other room wondering where Itachi was.

Well that is all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we will be able to find out what exactly happened inItachi and Kurai's past! What really happened between them? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ABOUT THEM. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you very much and again REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	2. CHAPTER 4

Please review my story. I need to know if you like it!

A NEW MEMBER OF AKATSUKI! THE DEADLY TEN RETURNS!

Okay this is chapter four. It says it is chapter two but it's actually chapter four. If you didn't read my first three stories then go read it! Please… oh and review too! Well here is the lay down on what happened before. Itachi and Kurai are in a room together and Itachi starts to tell her about their past. Then they both fall asleep in the same bed together. This chapter is what Itachi says. It's not exactly dark but it has a lot of twists and turns.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters. I own Kurai and Tayu. (You'll hear about Tayu in the story.)

Okay our story starts about ten years back. Kurai is about five years old. Itachi is about eleven years old. The story begins in the Himura household. Kurai was a twin a long with her sister Tayu. They both were always together. Tayu was always happy and cheerful. Kurai wasn't exactly the happy and cheerful girl Tayu was. She was always serious about the family and took care of her sister. Kurai always looked up to her older brother. Her older brother's name is Kye. Kurai also had an older sister named Tayuya. (She was one of the Sound five ninja.) Her mother was part of the Uchiha clan. Misa is the sister of Mikoto Uchiha. She was disgraced since she did not marry anyone of the clan. Instead Misa married Soichiro Himura. He was a swordsman who taught ANBU the art of the sword. This is their family. Of course you already know the Uchiha clan's family. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke make up the head family.

Kurai is found training by Itachi one day and they start talking. Kurai was already in the academy. Even though she was young to be in the academy, she was very intelligent for her age. Well anyway Itachi starts giving her pointers about shuriken throwing. He also gives her sarcasm about them as well. Soon everyday they start training together and begin to gain a connection to each other. They see more of each other in town. Itachi starts feeling affectionate towards her. Pretty soon Kurai graduates from the academy a year later. Soon more and more things begin happening to them.

The next week something strikes at their relationship. The Hokage, Fugaku, and Mikoto show up at the Himura house hold. They knock on the door and Kurai answers it.

"May I help you?" Kurai asks

"Yes you may. Can we speak to your parents Kurai?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Sure, please come in and wait here for one moment please." Kurai answered and bowed. Kurai ran toward her parents' room and told them that the head of the Uchiha clan and the Hokage were there. They immediately went out of the room and began to talk to them. Kurai went up the stairs and began talking to her brother about something. Tayu was sleeping in her bed. Next thing they know Kye is being called down to the door.

"Yes Father what is it?" Kye asked.

"Can you get Kurai and Tayu down here?" Soichiro said.

"Sure, but Tayu is sleeping." Kye answered.

"Then please wake her up and bring her down." He said.

"Okay then." Kye replied.

Kye went upstairs and called Kurai down and then woke Tayu up. He took them downstairs and the adults began speaking to them.

"Has any of you been associating with Itachi Uchiha?" Soichiro asked.

"Who is that?" Tayu asked.

"He is our son." Fugaku answered.

"Oh, then no." Tayu said.

"What about you Kurai?" Misa asked.

Kurai then collapsed and said, "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused! It is true I have associated with Itachi Uchiha." Kurai bowed her head low as if she had committed a crime or something.

"What are you sorry about? We just needed to know which one of you was associating with him." Mikoto said.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking what do you need with her?" Misa asked.

"Misa, have you told any of your children about your situation?" Fugaku asked.

"No not yet. They are not ready to know yet." Misa answered.

"I see then. You won't mind if we tell Kurai first do you?" Fugaku asked.

"No, of course not." Misa said.

"Good, then Kurai will be coming with us for a while." Fugaku said.

"Okay then." Misa said.

"We shall see you later then." Mikoto said.

"Yes we shall." Misa said.

Kurai left the house as planned and she was taken to Itachi's house. She was silent the whole way. As she entered their home she felt a gigantic knot in her stomach. What she was soon about to learn was about to shock her until no end. She entered the house and it was silent but with some sort of happiness with it. She saw Sasuke for the first time. Sasuke thought she was Tayu, since they were twins and all.

"Tayu, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not Tayu, I'm her sister Kurai." Kurai answered.

Sasuke grew silent as she walked away. She stared at her as she walked. He seemed to be confused. Fugaku then told Sasuke to get Itachi. Kurai entered a room and sat down.

"Okay Kurai you probably have no idea why you are here right?" Mikoto asked.

"No I don't." Kurai answered.

"Well it is a matter with Konoha and our two clans. Did you know that Mikoto here is your mother's sister?" Fugaku asked.

"No I did not. I knew they were somehow related based on their appearances." Kurai answered.

"Okay then. Well your mother was disgraced from the Uchiha clan once she married your father. She was to marry someone from the Uchiha clan. Not an outsider. That is why your mother doesn't live within the Uchiha residence. The Hokage decided that you and your family would be guardians of the main family which is us. Your mother protects Mikoto, and your father protects me. I know that you have and older brother. He protects Itachi and you and your sister Tayu protect the youngest in our family Sasuke. This may be hard to understand at your age but eventually your mother will have to tell you. From what we understand you are the first one to know." Fugaku explained.

"I know we have never heard of this sort but I think my brother knows since he does watch out for Itachi." Kurai said.

_Knock knock!_ "You wanted to speak to me?" Itachi asked at the door.

"Yes come in." Fugaku answered.

Itachi opened the door and walked in. He didn't seem to be shocked that Kurai was there. Kurai was nervous as he sat down next to her.

"Okay now we have to get down to business. Itachi you are aware of the situation are you not?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes I am. I know of the situation." Itachi answered.

"So I'm guessing you know what is going to happen before she leaves right?" Fugaku was stalling about something.

"Yeah, I understand what has to be done." Itachi said.

Kurai was confused through the entire conversation once Itachi walked in. suddenly she heard Fugaku say, "You are to leave immediately once you say your good byes."

To Be Continued…

Please review my work and please tell me what you think of it! I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	3. CHAPTER 4 prt 2

A NEW MEMBER OF AKATSUKI! THE DEADLY TEN RETURNS!

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT!

Well so far we found out that Kurai's family are the guardians of the main Uchiha family. Just to let you know this is part two of chapter four. In this part of the chapter, we are about to find out what happens to Kurai. Fugaku explains to Itachi about their parting ways from now on. The first few chapters are a bit boring so bare with me for a while. I guess you can say that I have a lot of twists and turns.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE HIMURA FAMILY AND KURAI.

"I guess it is time then." Fugaku said.

"Itachi make sure it is done with, you'll be able to take Kurai back to her home okay?" Mikoto explained.

"Yes mother." Itachi replied.

Kurai did not know what would happen to her when she got home. She said good bye to the Uchiha family and left with Itachi as they had stated. As Itachi's parents watched them leave. They saw a bond between Itachi and Kurai. They knew that it was special since Itachi never really opened up to anyone. They felt sorry that they had to ruin this special bond. It seemed the only other person that Itachi would open up to was his cousin Shisui. Itachi and Kurai remained silent about half the way to their destination.

"What is going to happen to me?" Kurai asked.

"Don't worry about it. It is for the better." Itachi answered.

Kurai froze within her next step as she heard him say that. Itachi had stopped as well. There was a long silent pause that fell upon them. Kurai had suddenly had tears weld up in her eyes. She said, "It is better if we had never met, and I regret that we had ever met as well." Itachi was shocked when he heard this. "But I am grateful that I was able to fall in love with you."

When Itachi heard this he was very scared for Kurai since he knew what was going to happen to her. He felt bad since they would never be able to see each other again.

"Come on we should get you home before your parents get worried." Itachi stated.

"Okay then, let's go." Kurai replied.

They were silent for the rest of the way home. Once they had reached their destination, Kurai felt very tense. As they walked in through the door, Kurai saw her parents waiting for her warily. Her parents took a good look at them and they saw the same bond that Itachi's parents had seen. Itachi, Soichiro, and Misa went into another room and Itachi explained to them what was to be done. Kurai was then called to the room.

"Kurai I think you don't know this but… your memories of Itachi… will be erased. Every memory that you both share will suppressed. I'm very sorry Kurai but those are the orders hat the main house gave us." Soichiro explained.

"I-I understand. There is no use in opposing the main family." Kurai replied.

"Ummm… I guess I can allow you two to have a few minutes to say good bye." Soichiro said.

"Thank you very much Soichiro-san." Itachi replied.

"Okay I'll be back in about five minutes." Soichiro stated.

"Thank you father." Kurai answered.

Soichiro left the room and the only people in there now was Kurai and Itachi. There was a never ending silence within the room. Kurai bowed her head and began to cry. Tears fled down her face. Itachi walked towards the window.

"What is wrong Kurai?" Itachi asked.

"I regret that I met you, and now I even regret that I fell in love with you. I wish that this never happened." Kurai answered.

"Itachi was shocked by the statement she made. He felt nothing and the never ending silence had returned.

"I need to know one thing before I forget everything Itachi." Kurai stated.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Did you… ever…love me the way I love you?" Kurai answered.

The world had stopped as she asked the question. Itachi looked out the window. He stared at the steady stream that flowed through her backyard.

"I did love you… I always did even now, and I always will."

Kurai's eyes had grown wider in disbelief.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me! And… why are you doing this to yourself. You're only going to suffer in the end Itachi." Kurai exclaimed.

"I'm allowing this for you. I don't wish for you to suffer under my circumstances. Besides, I wished to keep my memories we have together. I will remain frozen so that I can hold these precious memories we have together, to enjoy for all eternity."

"Why do you want to suffer alone?" Kurai asked.

"I'd rather suffer alone than have you suffer along with me."

He kept his face hidden in the moon's light.

Kurai raised her head and walked over to Itachi. She walked over towards him and grabbed his hand and stared at him. Then within a smooth movement, he held her in his arms in an embracing hug. She was scared but yet happy at the same time. She closed her eyes and there they stood for a few seconds. In the moonlit room they eventually separated from each other.

"I guess it is time." Itachi said.

"Yeah my father should be coming back soon." Kurai replied.

Soichiro came into the room.

"Well I am guessing you all have said your goodbyes." Soichiro said.

"Yes we have. Now go on with the jutsu." Itachi replied

"Okay then, ready Kurai?" Her father asked.

Kurai was silent. She looked up at Itachi and said, "Yes I am."

Kurai's father put his hand over Kurai's eyes. At the last second Itachi whispered, "I love you." Kurai suddenly grabbed her father's arm and shouted, "Wait!" By the time she had tried to say what she had wanted her memories were erased. There was a bright light that illuminated the room. Kurai had fallen back and landed on the floor. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was a figure with cold, red eyes walking away. She then closed her eyes peacefully. The lower half of her face was covered by her hair. The last thing that Itachi saw of her was a tear drop forming in one of her eyes. All of their precious, happy, loving memories were all gone within in a second. Their friendship, their love, their bond was all gone. This marked the beginning of the end for them.


	4. Chapter 5

A New Member of Akatsuki! The Deadly Ten returns!

Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character of Naruto besides Kurai and the Himura family. By the way I don't own Tayuya either, remember she's part of the sound Ninja 5.

After this chapter, I'm discontinuing the story.

Okay people. There might be some confusion but I'll try to clear it all up. The first chapter of this is actually a separate story, the first two chapters that is. Sorry about the mess up. So before you read on you should read the other two stories. They might have different names so sorry about that. At least I know your reading though. Sorry about the mess up there.

Okay now this is chapter 5. This will be the last chapter that I write for this series I started. In the first half of this chapter we're still in the past. Then in the second part it will take place in the present. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter took a lot of thought for me. I had to think out a lot of details for this one. Details are good in a way. My friend always says that. Well on with the chapter then.

The next day…

The sun shines within the room Kurai had passed out in. Tayu jumps in and asks Kurai to come and play with her. Kurai has awoken in shock and she almost beat Tayu to a pulp.

"What happened last night?" Kurai asked.

"I don't know, now come play with me." Tayu said anxiously.

""Did anyone come last night?" Kurai replied.

"Not that I know of, now come and play with me." Tayu answered.

"Fine, but answer this question for me." Kurai stated.

"Yeah sure whatever just come and play with me." Tayu said arrogantly.

"Well… WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY WITH YOU!!!!!!!?" Kurai exclaimed.

"Because, Ni-san is won't play with me or can't, and Tayuya won't play with me, so you're the only one left to play with. Plus… YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!!!!!!" Tayu answered.

Then Kurai got up and started chasing Tayu around the house. Their mom yelled at them and then they went outside to play. Kurai was still chasing Tayu of course. As they ran a long a path, There was a dark figure standing walking by. Kurai ran into him and she looked up and she saw Itachi.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you." Kurai said.

"Yeah it's ok." Itachi replied.

Kurai began running again and she started to laugh a long with her sister as they entered the forest to play. Itachi watched her run into the forest and made smirk and went back to his home.

**Back in the Present…**

Kurai had just woken up from a long sleep. Itachi slept with her that night leaving Kisame in the other room wondering where he was. Kurai got up and looked up out the window. She had a strange dream about her sister and her mother. She thought long and hard about the man she saw when she was younger. After Itachi told her what happened when they were younger she now knew or thought who that man was. He left her with answered questions, but even more questions. She then tried to clear her mind by watching the sun rise. As she stared at the sunrise, Itachi had woken up. He got up and saw Kurai sitting by the window. Kurai didn't notice him wake up. Itachi walked over to her silently. He touched her hand and she was startled. She turned around.

"Oh it is just you. Good morning." Kurai said cheerfully.

"Yeah, good morning." Itachi replied.

She didn't say anything else after that because she knew that something was wrong. There was a long silence between them. Kurai looked down and then looked out of the window. Suddenly Itachi caressed her cheek. And put his hand under her chin. He brought up her head and they stared into each other's eyes. Itachi slowly put his arms around her waist. Kurai was shocked and by the way he was acting. There was a short pause after that and there was no movement in the room. Soon they started inching towards each other and in a quick second they had kissed for the first time. After they had separated from each other the sun had already risen into the sky. They stared at each other.

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter that I'm writing for this series. I can tell Know one really likes it. If you did enjoy it I had a lot more planned out. If you want you can message me and I can send you a copy of the other chapters. If you didn't enjoy it sorry and I hope my other stories will be better. Please Review!


End file.
